


All Bark, All Bite

by hawksonfire



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires and Werewolves, Biting, Blow Jobs, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Being one of the only ones who can safely feed Bucky Barnes, Clint should've known he would end up here.Well, maybe nothereexactly, with Bucky Barnes biting down on his thigh, but somewhere in the general vicinity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Clint Barton Bingo Square B3 - Vampires/Werewolves.
> 
> Thanks to the Bad Decisions Discord buddies for sprinting me through this. Love y'all.

**Clint**

Clint is just minding his own business, dozing in the sun-warmed spot on the couch, when someone says, “Christ, Stevie, you didn’t say nothin’ about a fuckin’ _wolf_ livin’ here.” Clint lifts his shaggy head and yawns, teeth flashing in the sunlight.  
  
“That’s just Clint’s dog, Buck,” Steve’s voice says, “He’s harmless, really.” Clint huffs in displeasure. He is _not_ harmless, thank you very much. He is two hundred pounds of shaggy muscle and sharp teeth. He can rip a man’s arm off without so much as a blink. He is - suddenly noticing that despite there being two voices in the room, there’s only one pulse. He opens an eye lazily to see Steve and Bucky staring at him. Steve’s pulse is strong as ever, but Bucky - Bucky doesn’t have a pulse. Bucky is also stunningly attractive.

Guess Hydra was into some really freaky shit, Clint thinks. Vampire, huh. Clint can work with that. He’s known a couple of vamps in his day and despite the bad rep, they’re mostly okay.

Clint climbs off the couch and stretches, then trots over to Steve and butts his head against Steve’s leg, nearly bowling him over. “Yeah, yeah, hi to you too, pal,” Steve says, rolling his eyes. “This is Bucky.”

The man in question has shaggy hair pulled back into a bun, piercing (grey? Blue? Clint can’t tell.) eyes and a jawline that could cut a man. He holds out his hand for Clint to sniff - like he’s some sort of dog, _gross_. Clint huffs again and noses his way right into Bucky’s personal space, sniffing at the glove-covered metal hand.

“Damn, he really gets in there, huh,” Bucky says, smiling a little. He pushes Clint’s nose away from his metal hand gently. “Don’t touch that, it’s dangerous,” he says. With his flesh hand, he goes to scratch behind Clint’s ear.

“Buck, I wouldn’t -” Bucky’s fingers brush Clint’s ear and he snaps at them, Bucky barely managing to pull his hand away in time.

“Woah, hey, what’d I do?” Bucky says, holding his hands up in defence.

“Nothin’, I shoulda warned you,” Steve says apologetically, “He doesn’t like having his ears touched.”

“Sorry pal,” Bucky says softly, crouching in front of Clint, “I didn’t know. Forgive me? I know a thing or two about bein’ touched without wanting it.” Clint sits back on his haunches and cocks his head. For a murderous assassin, Bucky’s actually kinda sweet. Clint takes a cautious step towards Bucky, who doesn’t move, then darts in and licks his face, leaving a shiny trail of saliva behind.

Bucky screeches in disgust, wiping at his face frantically as Clint dances back, tongue lolling out in a wolfy grin, and Steve bursts into laughter. “Guess that’s a yes, Buck.”

“Little shit,” Bucky says, but he’s grinning so Clint’s not afraid for his life or anything. He flashes his teeth at Bucky, bumps Steve’s hand with his head and trots out of the room. The last thing he hears Bucky say is, “Damn, Steve. This is a weird fuckin’ place.”

Clint laughs to himself. _You got no idea, pal,_ he thinks.

~~~~~~

The next morning, Clint wanders into the kitchen, shirtless and yawning. He beelines towards the coffee machine, eyes only half open. He’s halfway through his second cup when he notices Bucky and Steve sitting at the table staring at him. “Mornin’,” Clint offers, tilting his mug at them. Steve says something, but Clint shakes his head. “Can’t hear you,” he says, showing Steve his empty ears.

Bucky says something but he’s turned away from Clint, so Clint can’t see his face. Steve responds and they start having a conversation with lots of gesturing and over-exaggeration of hand movements. Bucky nearly gets hit in the face twice as Steve talks, and he and Clint exchange a wry look, like, _get a load of this guy_.

It’s nice. Clint doesn’t have to participate in the conversation, although he probably should at some point - if the weird looks Bucky’s been giving him are any indication. With a sigh, Clint drains his mug and heads back to his room to grab his aids, fitting them in and wincing at the initial squeal of feedback.

“- sayin’ Stevie, the guy’s a little odd, is all.”

“What, like we aren’t?” Steve scoffs. “Welcome to the fucking Avengers, pal. We’re the oddest group in the world, get used to it.”

“That should be our slogan,” Clint comments, padding into the kitchen. He takes pleasure in the little jerk that Bucky gives - how many people can say they snuck up on the Winter Soldier, anyhow? “Maybe add a couple of fucks in there. I could get behind that.”

“Ah, but could Pepper?” Steve says wisely.

Clint blinks. “I mean...”

“Clint, no,” Steve says.

“Clint maybe?” Clint tries.

Steve glares at him. “Clint. No.”

Clint sighs in despair. “Clint no,” he says, shaking his head sadly. Bucky snorts from beside Steve. Clint looks up and Bucky mouths ‘Clint yes’, snapping his mouth shut when Steve turns to him.

“C’mon, Buck, you said you would train with me,” he says - well, whines would be more accurate. Bucky trades another long-suffering Look with Clint, then gets up and follows Steve down to the gym. “Clint, you wanna join us?”

“Hm, let me see,” Clint taps his chin, “Do I want to get my ass handed to me by two super-soldiers, instead of just one? Yeah, I’m gonna have to pass on that one, Steve-o. I might come down later, though.” Steve snorts and hugs him tightly, as he’s taken to doing since he found out Clint never really got hugged as a kid. How he knows that Clint has no idea, but it’s out there now.

The hug shifts the bracelet that Steve’s wearing around his wrist and Clint catches a glimpse of what looks like week-old puncture marks just above the vein. “See you soon, pal,” Bucky offers as they leave, and Clint waves absently. If Bucky’s a vamp, it makes sense for him to be getting his blood from Steve because Steve is one of the only ones in the Tower who can replenish it fast enough to give Bucky the quantity he needs without dying. Clint is the only other one who can do that, but he’s not going to offer up his blood unprompted.

The way the marks on Steve’s wrist looked about a week old means they’re actually about an hour old, so Bucky’s just recently fed. He should be fine for a few days, a week at the most. Clint resolves to keep an eye on both of them, make sure that they’re both okay.

~~~~~~

Clint doesn’t end up seeing marks on Steve again for two weeks. They’re on his wrist again, and this time, Clint isn’t even the first one to notice. “What are those?” Tony asks, already reaching for Steve’s arm.

Clint may be the only one who notices Bucky’s posture tensing, and Steve looks like he did when he saw Clint make a pizza burrito for the first time (utterly confused) so Clint says, “Steve drove a nail into his wrist the other day. I needed his help hanging new targets in my room.”

“You better not be putting holes in my walls, Clint!” Tony starts a long-winded lecture about drywall and ‘he has people for that’ and a bunch of other stuff, but Clint is too busy ignoring the confused looks Bucky and Steve are giving him to focus on ignoring Tony.

By the time Clint finishes his coffee, Tony’s winding down. Clint claps him on the shoulder and grins. “No holes in the walls, got it. What are your thoughts on holes in the ceiling?”

Tony sputters at him and throws his arms into the air, storming away grumbling about ‘stupid archers and their stupid arrows’.

Clint snorts, and then abruptly realizes that he has two super-soldiers staring him down. “Why’d you do that?” Bucky asks, clearly suspicious.

“What you two get up to in the privacy of your own room is none of my business,” Clint says. Steve turns bright red and Bucky chokes. “But could you maybe be a bit more discreet about it? The bracelet you had on a few weeks ago worked really well. Keep doing that. None of us want to listen to Tony if he finds out you two... do whatever it is you do.” Steve opens his mouth but Clint stops him. “I don’t want to know.”

“But Clint -”

“Do not. Want. To know.” Clint stares at Steve. Steve deflates and nods, and Clint slides off his stool. “Catch ya later,” he says, and then he heads down to the range.

He’s barely made it out of the kitchen when a hand lands on his shoulder. Clint whirls around and Bucky snatches his hand back. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” Bucky says apologetically.

“Knee-jerk response,” Clint says, taking a deep breath, “You need somethin’?”

“Me ‘n’ Steve, we, uh...” He shifts on his feet.

“Yeah?” Clint prompts.

“We ain’t together like that,” Bucky blurts, “I want that made clear.”

“Alright,” Clint says dryly, “And why do you want that made clear?”

“Steve’s like a brother to me,” Bucky says, scrunching up his nose, “I just don’t want anyone to have the wrong idea.”

“Okay,” Clint says, “Now I have the right idea. Brothers, got it. That all?” Bucky nods and Clint turns around to go back to the range. This time, he manages to make it there and he spends the next few hours burning off excess energy by setting the high-tech obstacle course Tony built to the second hardest setting and running it again and again until he has the highest score.

He’s aware that someone is watching him from the observation deck, and he knows it’s not Tasha because his wolf isn’t smelling packscent - so he tones down his acrobatics, going from superhuman to just circus freak. He finishes his latest run and drops to the floor lightly, making his chest heave.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Bucky says, having come down from the observation deck. He leans against the doorway, arms crossed and smirking, obviously expecting Clint to be startled.

“Grew up in the circus, learned a trick or two,” Clint says nonchalantly, brushing past Bucky. He heads to the showers, stopping by his locker to grab a towel and some fresh clothes. “You need somethin’?”

“Checkin’ out the competition,” Bucky says, following him. “Steve says you’re the World’s Greatest Marksman.”

“I dabble,” Clint says. He reaches the showers and pulls open the door. “You plannin’ on comin’ in with me?” He raises an eyebrow at Bucky.

“Not this time, sweetheart,” Bucky drawls, winking. Clint’s heart skips a beat and Bucky grins wider. Clint grimaces and climbs into the shower, once again hating the enhanced abilities that come with the supernatural. He pulls his aids out and puts them beside his towel, then turns the water on.

He showers quickly, not liking being so vulnerable, then dries himself off and heads back up to his room. He passes by the common area on the way up and overhears Bucky talking to Steve. “And you’re sure there’s nothing weird about him?”

“Buck, I told you already,” Steve says, sounding exasperated, “There’s something weird about everyone in this Tower. We’re the Avengers.”

“I mean, something weird like how there’s something weird about me, Stevie.”

“You think Clint’s like you?” Steve asks quietly.

“He ain’t a leech, if that’s what you’re askin’,” Bucky says. Clint winces. ‘Leech’ is among the more unfavourable terms used to describe a vampire, and to hear Bucky use it about himself... Well, it’s unsettling. “But he ain’t exactly human, either.”

Shit. Clint keeps walking before he can overhear any more of their conversation. His mind racing, he bumps into three walls before he makes it back to his room. All that exercise was for nothing, he’s jittery again. There’s only one thing that will fix this - fuck, Clint _just_ showered.

He drops his towel into his hamper, pulls out his aids and yanks off his clothes. Taking a deep breath, he centers himself and then - He _Changes_.

If the change happened in slow motion, it would probably be terrifying. Bones breaking and reforming under the skin, fur sprouting out of nowhere - Clint has it on good authority (Tasha told him) that seeing the Change happen in the microsecond it takes for Clint to have four legs instead of two is terrifying enough.

A groan turns into a whine and Clint falls forward onto his front legs, panting. Hurts every time. He pads out of his room and heads for the common area, hoping that Steve and Bucky are still there.

He must be having a good day because they are. “I just think that someone would have noticed by now if Clint was more than human,” Steve says. Clint doesn’t know who he’s trying to convince, himself or Bucky, but either way - he’s not doing a very good job.

“Nobody’s noticed me,” Bucky points out. Clint flops down in between them and whines, nosing at Steve’s fingers.

“Hey, pal,” Steve says, scratching under his chin, “Can you tell Bucky he’s being ridiculous? Clint’s just a normal dude with better than average eyesight.” Clint faces Bucky and grins at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Bucky laughs. “I think he just wants pets, Steve.” He reaches over with his flesh hand but Clint whines and dances away, moving to his other side and nosing at his metal hand. He shoves his head underneath it, wagging his tail when Bucky’s fingers scrape over that hard to reach spot on his neck. Clint rumbles at Bucky to get his hand moving and his eyes close as Bucky hits _just_ the right spot. “You seem like a smart dog, buddy,” Bucky says softly, “How come you put yourself near something so dangerous?”

Clint’s eyes open and he glares at Bucky. He stands to his full height and shakes himself out, bristling up his fur and snarling at the two super-soldiers. They both freeze, and Bucky’s hand drifts towards the gun hidden at the small of his back. Clint abruptly stops snarling and sits back on his haunches, tilting his head and grinning.

“I think he’s trying to make a point, Buck,” Steve says, smiling softly.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yeah, alright. I get it. You’re dangerous too.” Clint snorts at him. “Thought you wanted pets?” Bucky wiggles his fingers and Clint’s not in the least ashamed at how he practically leaps forward to fit his neck under Bucky’s hand again. Bucky scratches him while he and Steve continue their conversation.

“No one’s noticed you because you’ve barely been here for three weeks,” Steve points out, “And you don’t come out of your room much anyway.”

“No one wants to hang out with an assassin, Steve,” Bucky says wearily. Clint growls at him half-heartedly, then gets up and pads over to where he left a stack of arrowheads earlier. He picks one up with his mouth (non-explosive, of course) then walks back over to Bucky and drops it in his lap, tapping it with his nose. “I don’t understand,” Bucky says, looking to Steve.

“Clint’s an assassin too,” Steve says, looking at Clint strangely, “So is Natasha for that matter. Bruce wasn’t exactly in control when the Hulk first showed up and Thor is fifteen hundred years old, you think he hasn’t killed someone in all that time? You know I killed people during the war, and before he chose a better path, Tony’s weapons killed people too.” Steve shrugs. “None of us have clean hands, Buck.”

“Well, none of you were forced to do those things,” Bucky says, and he sounds so tired. Clint makes a noise to get Bucky’s attention, and once he has it he taps the arrowhead again.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Steve says, “Clint was forced to do those things. In New York, when the Chitauri and Loki attacked, Loki took Clint and brainwashed him, made him serve.”

Clint whines, despite himself. He doesn’t like talking about that. Ever. Bucky looks at him oddly but before Clint can analyze it too deeply, Bucky’s fingers brush the back of his ear and Clint nearly twists himself into a pretzel trying to get away. He ends up on the other side of the coffee table, putting it between him and Bucky.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Bucky says, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to -”

Clint cuts him off with a growl. The Winter Soldier, not knowing where his hands are? Yeah. Right. Clint rolls his eyes and moves to behind the couch, yanking a blanket on top of him. He groans as his bones reform, the sound fading out as he turns back. “Low blow, Barnes,” he grumbles, pulling himself up from behind the couch. He wraps the blanket around his waist and starts to walk out of the common area, but Steve grabs his arm.

Steve’s saying something about the team and secrets and honestly, Clint just wants to lie down but he knew telling his secret would have consequences. “I still can’t hear you, Steve. Can I go put some clothes on and get my aids, and then I’ll answer questions?” Steve lets go of his arms and Clint heads up to his room.

He’s back in the common room within minutes and Steve and Bucky are just staring at him. “I’m going to need coffee for this,” Clint sighs and he starts making a pot. He makes Steve and Bucky some too, then sits across from them. “Well?” He says. “Ask your questions.”

“How long have you been like that?” Steve asks.

“Since I was fourteen,” Clint says. “There was an accident in the circus. I fell off of some highwire and broke my neck. I would have been paralyzed from the neck down for life so the sword swallower decided that Changing me would be better. So he did.”

“What are you, exactly?” Bucky asks.

“Technically, I’m classed as a mutant with physically changeable features,” Clint says. He takes a sip of his coffee. “But werewolf works too.”

“Who else knows?”

Clint shrugs. “Just Jones and Tasha.”

“Jones?”

“The man who turned me. He taught me control, taught me how to still be me while I was the wolf. Without him, I likely would have been discovered and killed before I was sixteen.”

“How many more of you are there?” Steve is staring at him intensely. It’s weird.

“Dunno,” Clint says.

“How can you not know?”

“Do you know how many vampires there are out there?” Clint challenges. They both tense and he rolls his eyes. “Honestly, you two, if I was going to tell someone I would have already. You’re not exactly the best at hiding it.”

“That’s why you covered for us this morning,” Bucky realizes, “Because you knew.” Clint nods. “How did you know?”

Clint sighs. “I can hear your heartbeat - or rather, your lack of one. And you smell different if you’ve just fed. Speaking of feeding, you need to do it more. Vamps are supposed to feed every couple of days to be at their strongest and you’ve been feeding every couple weeks.”  
  
Steve glares at Bucky. “You said you were fine!"

“I am fine,” Bucky insists.

“Yeah, _now_ ,” Clint says, making them both look at him. “Hydra probably fed you once a week to keep you healthy-ish, right?” Bucky nods. “Yeah, well, even then you weren’t at full strength. Feed once every two days to keep yourself in peak condition, once a week to stay healthy. Any longer than a week between feeds and you’ll start fading. Hunger comes first, then the exhaustion, then the physical weakness. Go a month without feeding and you will die. Permanently.”

“You need to take more from me, Bucky,” Steve says stubbornly, already rolling up his sleeve.

“I’m not going to do that, it could kill you!” Bucky says loudly.

“Well, I’m not letting you die!” Steve shouts back. “I already lost you once, I won’t do it again!”

“You can take more from him safely,” Clint interjects. They both look at him. “Look, Steve’s serum heals his body nearly as fast as mine does. You could probably feed safely on him every four days, but even the two of you can’t sustain that forever.”

“Why not?” Steve says, crossing his arms.

“Well for one, we’re Avengers,” Clint points out. “What happens the next time we go on an extended mission? Or an off-world one? Despite everything you’ve done for him, Bucky still isn’t cleared of everything the Winter Soldier did. Even after he is, there’s no guarantee he’ll be allowed to be an Avenger. You can’t be with him every time he needs to feed, Steve. Not to mention that if he gets seriously hurt and you’re not around, the level of blood he would need to take would kill a normal person. I’m not convinced it wouldn’t nearly kill you.”

“I can bag blood,” Steve starts, but Bucky is already shaking his head.

“That won’t work, it tastes dead. I stole some after I left Hydra and got really hungry. It didn’t agree with me.”

Clint nods. “Vamps need live, fresh human blood to live.”

“And I don’t think I’ll have donors lining up,” Bucky says dryly.

Steve looks lost, and Bucky looks resigned, and Clint - well, Clint’s about to make a very bad decision. “You could drink from me,” he says, sighing.

“No,” Bucky says.

“Bucky, you can’t just -”

“No, Steve! He clearly doesn’t want to and I’m not going to force him,” Bucky snarls.

Clint can see Steve gearing up for a fight so he says, “It’s not that I don’t want to, actually.”

“What?” Bucky says incredulously.

Clint winces. “‘Wolf blood is... different than human blood. Vamps react differently to it.”

“Differently how?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve noticed that after you feed from Steve there are certain... side effects,” Clint says. Steve shakes his head but Bucky nods. If vamps could blush, he would. “Well, with ‘wolves, that’s amplified. For both parties. It’s rare that a vamp and a wolf pair is even a possibility, but it does happen occasionally.” Clint shrugs.

“What are the side effects?” Steve asks, looking between the two of them in confusion.

Bucky’s clearly not going to tell him, so Clint does. “When a vamp drinks from someone, the resulting rush of blood can be rather...” Clint searches for the word.

“Every time I drink, I pop a stiffy, Steve,” Bucky says bluntly. Steve’s eyes widen. “So how does that get more intense with you?” Bucky asks, studying Clint.

“Well, for one, I produce more blood than a regular human does. So sheer volume has something to do with it. The other thing is there’s something _in_ my blood that makes it appealing to vampires. There’s science behind it, but we’d have to ask someone who speaks science because I am not a science dude. Basically, there’s an extra ingredient in my blood that makes it like brownies to vamps.” Clint grins sheepishly. “If you pop a stiffy with Steve, then my blood might make you, uh... get to the next step.”

Bucky’s eyes widen. “Fuck,” he breathes.

“Yep,” Clint says, “And not to mention that vamps have ridiculous refractory periods, so your partner would probably benefit from it as well.”

“What do you get out of it?” Bucky asks.

“Me personally, or wolves in general?”

“Both,” Bucky says.

“Wolves get a rush from it. Like an adrenaline rush, with the added bonus of an increased sex drive for a short time. Me personally, well...” He shrugs. “I’ve always had a thing for biting.”

Steve and Bucky choke and start coughing and Clint laughs. “That’s not fair,” Bucky wheezes once he can breathe again.

Clint shrugs. “Life ain’t fair. Anyway, offer’s there if you need. No expiry date.” He gets off the couch and heads for the door.

“Where are you going?” Bucky asks.

Clint shrugs. “Burn off some energy. Being in wolf form is tiring, but I can’t shift anymore today so I’m gonna go for a run.”

“Want some company?” Bucky offers, and Steve looks at him in surprise.

Clint shrugs. “Sure. Probably should get to know each other anyway. Meet me outside in ten.” He grins at Bucky and heads down the stairs, already jittery with the thought of running.

~~~~~~

It’s the day of the full moon when Bucky approaches him. It’s not exactly the best day to approach him - the moon always makes him anxious, and being anxious makes his temper short. He tries to reign it in around the team (except Tasha) but she’s in medical following their last mission and Steve just got out. He got hit hard enough that the concussion still hasn’t gone away, plus a broken leg. Add that to the fact that they were gone for nearly a week and it’s been three days since they got back, well - Clint should have been expecting this, is all.

“Hi, Clint,” Bucky says hesitantly. Clint doesn’t blame him. He’s been short with everyone all day and Bucky probably just doesn’t want to get snapped at. Clint grunts a hello, glaring at the floor. “Is that offer still on the table?” Bucky asks.

Clint swallows down his first response (which probably would’ve hurt Bucky’s feelings) and nods silently. “Steve bein’ stubborn about it?” He asks, because Steve’s sitting on the couch glaring at them with his arms crossed.

“Yeah, but I ain’t takin’ any from him when he’s _injured_ ,” Bucky stresses, just loud enough for Steve to overhear. Steve sticks his tongue out at Bucky because he’s a _child_.

“Picked a hell of a day, Buck,” Clint says, swallowing down the last of his coffee and jerking his head towards the doorway.

They start walking towards the elevator and Bucky says, “Why? What’s so great about today?”

Clint snorts. He really needs to sit Bucky down and explain the supernatural world to him at length, or he’s going to get himself killed. “Well, for one, it’s the full moon tonight. My place or yours?”

Bucky blinks at the sudden topic change. “Wait, the full moon for wolves is a real thing? And better be yours, don’t want Steve limpin’ in on us.”

“Yes, the full moon makes us shift into a wolf and unable to shift back for a couple days,” Clint says. He presses the button for his floor. “It’s supposed to be a time for us to connect with our roots or something, but when you live in a city with no real access to the forest, well. It’s mostly just annoying.”

“You don’t have a choice?” Bucky says lowly, and the little growl in his voice is really helping along the blossoming arousal Clint’s been feeling since Bucky asked him if he was still available.

“Nah,” Clint says, “It happens whether I want it to or not. Most of the other times I can choose which form I want to be in though.”

Bucky nods and they exit the elevator in silence. “Can I ask a question?”

“You just did.” Bucky looks at him unamused, and Clint snorts. Waving his hand as he opens his door, he says, “Yeah, shoot.”

“How come you can hear as a wolf but not as a man?”

Clint keeps walking towards the kitchen calmly, pretending every instinct in his body isn’t screaming at him to _run run run away can’t be trusted run run run_. “Because I’m a bitten wolf, and wasn’t born to it, the super-healing didn’t kick in until my hearing was already too far gone. I lost my hearing way before I became a wolf, and when I did become a wolf, I guess there was too much scar tissue or something. No one can give me a concrete answer.” Clint pulls out a package of cookies and grabs the fruit punch he keeps in his fridge.

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just hums. Clint didn’t _lose_ his hearing, it was _taken_ from him by his piece of shit father after one too many beatings. But Bucky didn’t ask for his crappy life story.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Clint asks.

Bucky shrugs. “Don’t really know many ways.”

“Well, where do you want to drink from? Options include my neck, my thigh, and my wrist. Speaking of, you do know that this is probably going to end in sex, right?” Bucky nods. “And you’re okay with that?” Clint clarifies. Bucky nods again. “I’m going to need to hear you say it,” Clint sighs. At Bucky’s look of disbelief, he says, “Don’t look at me like that, consent is sexy. If you don’t want this to end in sex, best place is probably the wrist.”

“Who said I didn’t want it to end in sex?” Bucky objects. “I dunno if you’ve noticed, Clint, but you’re pretty damn attractive. And I ain’t got many people that can protect themselves against me if I go sideways, ‘cept Steve, and it’s getting weird doin’ this with him now he knows why I run off later.”

Clint shrugs. “Alright, if you’re okay with it. I’m good with it too, just so we’re clear. You’re pretty hot yourself, and it is appealing to have someone I don’t have to be afraid of hurting. Couch good?” Bucky nods and they head over. Clint sprawls out in the middle of the couch and lets his eye run over Bucky lazily. “You comin’ or am I gonna have to do this myself?” Bucky huffs and climbs onto Clint’s lap gingerly, holding himself above Clint’s legs. Clint lets his hands hover just above Bucky’s hips and says softly, “You alright if I touch you?”

“Yeah, sorry, ‘m bein’ dumb,” Bucky mutters.

“Nah,” Clint says, letting his hands settle on Bucky’s waist, “You’re just nervous. Don’t know me all that well, really, and this is a vulnerable time for you.”

“I could rip out your throat if I get too into this,” Bucky points out, “I ain’t exactly vulnerable.”

“I’d have you pinned down before you even made a cut I didn’t want,” Clint says dismissively, and Bucky’s eyes widen and he settles down onto Clint a little more firmly. “You like the idea of me being able to hold you down?”

Bucky nods and tilts Clint’s head back and to the side. “It’s... different, like this. With Steve, it was always the wrist. And I only ever got a few mouthfuls before I had to stop.” He noses at Clint’s pulse point and Clint breathes out steadily through his nose.

“Steve know about any of this before you?” Clint asks. He can feel Bucky shake his head, the ends of his hair dragging against Clint’s collarbone. “It’s different when you know,” Clint says, “For example, did you know that there’s a nerve cluster on a vampire’s spine that will drop them to the floor if you squeeze it?” His hand climbs about halfway up Bucky’s back and he taps a little nub on his spine. “Right here.”

Bucky sucks in a little breath and squirms on his lap and Clint can feel his dick filling out in his pants. “Can I...” Bucky breathes, but he doesn’t finish and instead just places a feather-light kiss right on top of Clint’s pulse. Clint lets out a near-silent moan, eyes fluttering shut, and Bucky stills. He leans back and studies Clint. “You really get off on this, don’t you?” He asks, “Me biting you.”

Clint shrugs. “I told you I had a thing for biting. We ever actually gonna get to the main event here?”

Bucky’s lip curls and he settles his weight entirely on Clint’s lap, squarely on top of Clint’s dick. Clint groans and lets his head fall back, and Bucky leans forward, trailing soft little kisses up his neck from his collarbone until he reaches his pulse. He licks Clint’s neck and then he bites down.

Clint’s hips jerk up at the first sting of Bucky’s teeth and his eyes roll back in his head as he feels them break the skin. “Take as much as you need,” he gasps, trying desperately not to grind his dick into Bucky’s ass more than he has already. Bucky lifts his head, presumably to say something, but Clint grabs the back of his head and pushes it back to his neck.

Bucky lets out a little groan as he laps up the small trickle of blood Clint can feel running down his neck, and then his body stiffens and he gasps and begins drinking from Clint in earnest. Clint groans as waves of pleasure rush through, the floaty feeling of blood loss combined with the sting of Bucky’s teeth in his neck and Bucky’s ass on his cock removing the last of his inhibitions. He grinds his cock up into Bucky’s ass and Bucky moans and pushes back down.

“Bucky -” Clint moans as he slides his hand in between them to let his cock out of his pants. He feels Bucky pull away from his neck and whines in protest, but Bucky just laughs and licks over the wound.

“Thought you said the thigh was an option,” Bucky says slyly as he drops to his knees between Clint’s legs.

Clint squeaks, frozen. Then he frantically pulls off his pants and underwear, tossing them somewhere off to the side. Bucky lets out a chuckle as he shuffles forward, and the warm air of his breath on makes Clint’s dick twitch. “Don’t tease,” Clint mutters, eyes half open as he watches.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Bucky assures him, pulling off his own pants. Bucky wraps his hand around Clint’s dick firmly and Clint groans, hips twitching up. “Stay still,” Bucky says, laying his other arm across Clint’s hips. He lowers his head and nips at Clint’s thigh, soothing the sting with his tongue. He slides his hand up Clint’s dick and sinks his teeth into Clint’s thigh at the same time and Clint howls. He bucks his hips up, nearly dislodging Bucky’s arm and Bucky squeezes his dick in warning.

Clint freezes, panting, and watches with wide eyes as Bucky pulls away from his thigh and, without wiping his mouth, wraps his lips around the head of Clint’s dick and proceeds to try and suck his soul out. He moans around Clint’s dick and Clint realizes that he’s got one hand wrapped around his own cock, moving up and down in a blur. “Bucky, _please_ ,” Clint begs, squirming as Bucky swallows his cock to the root. He stays perfectly still for a moment and then begins swallowing repeatedly, the walls of his throat convulsing around Clint.

“Bucky, I’m gonna -” Clint says breathlessly and Bucky pulls up until just the head is still in his mouth, jacking Clint off with his hand. The sight of Bucky looking up at him from between his legs, mouth wrapped around Clint’s cock and still with a smear of blood - _Clint’s_ blood - on the corner is too much for Clint, and he comes with a hoarse shout into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky swallows and grins at him, stroking him through his orgasm until he twitches with overstimulation.

“Get up here,” Clint pants, and he grabs Bucky by the shoulder and hauls him up until he’s sitting on Clint’s lap again. Clint wraps his hand around Bucky’s cock and tugs once, twice - and then Bucky is shuddering through his own orgasm on Clint’s lap. Clint pulls him into a kiss and tasting himself twice on Bucky’s tongue makes him shudder with arousal.

Bucky kisses back eagerly, and they spend the next few minutes coming down from their high. “Well,” Bucky says, leaning his forehead against Clint’s, “If it’s gonna be like that every time, I might make you my top donor.”

Clint snorts breathlessly. “Glad I could contribute,” he says, staring into Bucky’s eyes. “You get everything you needed?”

“And more,” Bucky winks.

“I’m serious, Buck,” Clint says, searching his face, “You deserve to not be hungry and if I can help with that, I want to.”

Bucky smiles shyly. “I could probably use some more,” he admits.

“Excellent,” Clint leers, and he puts his hands underneath Bucky’s thighs and stands, lifting him into the air.

Bucky squawks in fear and his hands scrabble at Clint’s shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“Well,” Clint says, stepping over the pile of their clothes, “I thought we could move to a bed this time.”

Bucky grins at him. “Suddenly, I’m starving,” he purrs, and he leans down and bites Clint’s neck playfully.

“Good,” Clint says, holding back a moan, “Because I’m an all-you-can-eat buffet, and darlin’, I’m open for business.”


	2. Art by Leehanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by Leehanji!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this awesome art by Leehanji!
> 
> their [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/leehanjiart) !
> 
> their [ tumblr ](https://leehanji.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> their [ ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/leehanji) !
> 
> their [ patreon ](https://www.patreon.com/leehanji) !
> 
> their [ Ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHan) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so super grateful to leehanji for making this for me, it's a wickedly awesome piece of art!!


End file.
